Enfants du Démon
by Karen Killa
Summary: Ace et Ann sont jumeaux, fils de Portgas D. Rouge et surtout de Gol D. Roger, des enfants condamnés à mort avant même leur naissance simplement pour leur sang, pour leur père. Ils le haïssent, surtout pour les pouvoirs que Ann tient de lui, un puissant haki de l'observation ainsi que la capacité de la Voix de Toute Chose. Une malédiction pour s sont les enfants du démon.
1. Chapter 1

L'amour d'un parent est une chose précieuse, il peut pousser un père à se priver de nourriture pour que son fils ait à manger, pousser une mère à se sacrifier pour ne pas nier qu'elle est mère, ou encore pousser un père à déclarer la guerre au gouvernement pour ses enfants. Un père peut aussi se livrer pour mourir dans l'espoir qu'avec sa mort sa famille sera tranquille. Une mère peut aussi sacrifier sa vie afin de garder ses enfants dans son ventre pendant vingt mois afin de les protéger du nom de leur père, ou plutôt de ce que le gouvernement leur ferait.

Portgas D. Rouge accoucha après une grossesse difficile, mais même si elle savait ce qui l'attendait, la mort, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en tenant ses précieux enfants, pour elle ça valait vraiment le coup, même si ce n'était que pour les tenir quelques minutes, elle ne le regrettait pas. Son seul regret était qu'elle ne pourrait pas être avec eux lorsqu'ils grandiraient.

"Si c'est une fille Ann, si c'est un garçon Ace. C'est lui, c'est lui qui a choisi les prénoms, bien qu'on ne s'attendait pas à devoir utiliser les deux. Gol et Gol D. Ann." souffla Rouge en les serrant contre elle, parlant plus pour elle que pour le marine qui était là, le marine qui devait les protéger. "On vous aime tout les deux tellement."

Elle mourut peu après, des larmes coulant de ses joues mais un sourire aux lèvres, en bonne D.

Ace et Ann quittèrent South Blue avec un ancien ennemi de leur père Monkey D. Garp, un Vice Amiral de la marine, un membre d'une organisation qui voulait leur mort, pourtant respectant une promesse qu'il avait fait à leur père, Gol D. Roger, il allait faire en sorte qu'ils soient sains et saufs. Pour faire cela Garp les conduisit dans East Blue, une mer qui était déjà sous haute surveillance vu que Roger était né là, mais c'était également le cas pour Garp, il savait que son île natale serait sûre pour les jumeaux, pour plus de sécurité il agit de sorte que nul ne sache qu'ils étaient là, nul à part un petit groupe qui ne parlerait pas. Un groupe de bandit, plus précisément la famille de Dadan, une chef bandit qui lui devait un service et qui avait un bon fond, tout au fond bien sûr.

Dadan et le reste des bandits n'étaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée d'élever un enfant, encore moins deux, surtout vu que si leurs existences venaient à être connues, ils seraient tous dans le pétrin. Tous tués.

Ace et Ann n'étaient pas des enfants normaux, Ace demandait une grande quantité de nourriture, même en étant qu'un nourrisson, et ils avaient tous les deux une force supérieure à ce qui était normal pour les enfants, de tout âge d'ailleurs. Néanmoins Ann causait bien plus de troubles aux bandits que son frère et son énorme estomac, en effet le bébé pleurait souvent et sans aucune raison apparente, ne se calmant qu'un peu lorsque Ace était là, ayant un contact physique avec elle, ou que Garp soit présent. En grandissant ça ne changea guère, Ann arrêta de pleurer quoiqu'elle ne souriait que peu, ses yeux souvent voilés et distant, elle restait très étrange pour les bandits, n'ayant apparemment pas vraiment conscience qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils lui parlaient. Seule Dadan pouvait lui parler un peu mais jamais trop longtemps. Ace quoique très attentif vis à vis de sa jumelle, devint lui aussi distant, mais pas comme elle, qui était plus détachée, lui il l'était par la rage qui l'habitait, par la haine qui semblait le suivre et gagner plus d'importance en lui chaque année. Seule Ann pouvait le faire sourire ou le calmer.

Ann avait six ans lorsqu'elle appris pourquoi elle était aussi différente, même de son frère. Une information qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup et qui augmenta la haine que Ace avait pour leur père. Garp était resté quelques temps et lui avait posé beaucoup de questions, avant de finalement s'expliquer. Finalement parce qu'il avait attaqué Ace lorsque le garçon en avait eu assez et lui avait dit d'expliquer ce qui se passait pour Ann, son langage avait été plus grossier et il s'était pris un **Fist of Love**.

"Il y a dans le monde différents pouvoirs, les fruits du démon par exemple en sont un, néanmoins il y en a un autre, un qui demanda normalement du travail et de la volonté pour le débloquer, il semblerait Ann, que toi tu sois née avec. Ce pouvoir s'appelle Haki, il y a différentes formes mais celle qui te concerne est le Haki de l'Observation, une variante en tout cas. Ce pouvoir peut permettre de voir les attaques d'un adversaire avant qu'il ne les fasse, ou localiser les gens autour de soi. Tu as la deuxième catégorie, tu ressens leur souffrance, leur colère, leurs émotions donc." expliqua Garp, il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, analysant ce qu'il avait observé et ce que Dadan lui avait dit, il n'était pas assez avec les jumeaux pour savoir ce qu'il en était exactement, dû les questions qu'il avait du poser à sa petite fille.

"Elle peut le bloquer ?" demanda sans attendre Ace, bien sûr un pouvoir pour voir les attaques avant que l'adversaire ne les touche serait cool, mais ce n'était pas ça pour elle et il savait à quel point son pouvoir faisait du mal à sa sœur, pour quelqu'un qui pouvait sentir la souffrance et la colère vivre sur Dawn Island, avec le Grey Terminal n'était pas vraiment idéal.

"Je l'ignore. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait débloqué son haki dès sa naissance. Je vais te donner les exercices qu'on donne aux marines qui viennent de le débloquer mais je ne sais pas à quel point se sera efficace." soupira Garp.

"Est-ce le haki qui me permet de savoir le reste aussi ?" elle demanda ensuite, ayant pris un moment pour accepter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Avoir un nom n'aidait pas énormément mais au moins elle avait des pistes pour apprendre à le contrôler, ou elle en aurait bientôt.

"Non." admit Garp qui était extrêmement gêné, il avait espéré éviter ce sujet, non seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas énormément.

"A quoi c'est dû alors ?" demanda Ann, qui ne comptait pas ne pas avoir de réponses maintenant qu'elle savait que Garp en avait. Ace et elle ne se ressemblaient pas énormément physiquement, Ace ayant les cheveux noirs et des yeux argents, tandis que Ann les avait blond-rouges et des yeux marrons, ils avaient en revanche les mêmes tâches de rousseur et la même obstination, Ann le montrait juste moins souvent. Tout comme elle en voulait au monde entier, comme son frère, c'était difficile de ne pas en vouloir à son père lorsqu'elle sentait la haine que les gens ressentaient lorsque les jumeaux posaient leur question. _Que penseriez-vous si Gold Roger avait des enfants ?_

"Il existe une capacité extrêmement rare, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, chez Roger." expliqua Garp. "C'est une capacité que je ne connais pas beaucoup, il disait que ça lui permettait d'entendre la voix de toute chose. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé ce que ça voulait dire exactement, mais c'est la seule chose qui ait du sens vis à vis de ce que tu m'as dit Ann."

"Tu ne sais donc pas comment le bloquer ?" elle demanda d'une voix blanche, effrayée, pouvoir ressentir les émotions des gens près d'elle, surtout les émotions puissantes, et si ils mourraient était déjà atroce pour elle. Mais cette autre capacité était pire, elle entendait trop de chose, des bonnes et des mauvaises, des chansons mais aussi des batailles, des hurlements de douleurs, des conversation, elle comprenait aussi un peu les animaux parfois... Pour elle c'était un cauchemar, chaque jour elle devait se battre pour se concentrer sur son environnement, sur son frère et elle ne savait pas comment l'arrêter.

"Ann, ..." commença Ace avant de s'arrêter, après une réponse négative de Garp sa sœur était partie sans un regard en arrière, folle de rage et horrifiée, il le savait, la connaissait par cœur, et c'était parce qu'il la connaissait aussi bien qu'il ne savait pas quelle question lui poser.

 _Comment vas tu ?_ Pas bien, c'était visible, elle était devant un rocher qu'elle avait détruit, agenouillée devant même et elle avait des larmes coulant sur ses joues, ses mains sur ses oreilles, dans un signe qui pointait que les voix étaient trop fortes. Elle pouvait toujours l'entendre lui, elle n'avait pas toujours conscience qu'il était à côté mais elle le sentait quand même. Il le savait, il l'avait demandé, voulant l'aider le plus possible.

 _Tu le hais ?_ Il n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse pour ça, il haïssait son géniteur pour la condamnation à mort qu'il leur avait donné, mais ce n'était qu'une partie du problème. Ace pouvait haïr Roger pour les avoir condamné à la mort avant même qu'ils ne soient nés, mais il le haïssait plus encore parce que sa sœur souffrait à cause des pouvoirs de Roger.

 _Que vas tu faire ?_ Elle n'en avait aucune idée, il en avait conscience, elle ne le savait pas et c'était clair dans sa posture, dans les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, dans les cris qui passaient ses lèvres, elle avait peur du futur, peur que ses pouvoirs deviennent plus puissants, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé jusque là après tout.

Alors il ne dit rien, se contenta d'aller vers elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui, sachant que le contact l'aidait et même si ce n'était pas beaucoup, qu'il n'était pas vraiment confortable dans cette position, Ace pouvait tout supporter pour elle, pour les rares sourires qu'elle réussissait à lui donner. Pour elle il affronterait le monde entier et il accepterait le nom de démon, tout pour protéger sa sœur, pour la voir heureuse.

C'était pour ça que lorsque trois semaine après elle décida d'aider un gamin blond qui ne savait visiblement pas se battre ou se débrouiller seul dans le Grey Terminal, et bien il ne protesta pas, il ne râla pas, il se contenta de l'aider. Elle avait une lueur dans les yeux qu'il ne voyait que rarement, son jugement n'était pas toujours sûr, les gens de Grey Terminal étaient trop complexes pour elle, ressentaient trop de souffrances et de colère pour qu'elle soit sûre qu'ils soient fiable. Et lorsque le blondinet se présenta ensuite comme Sabo, et bien Ace fit un effort pour ne pas être trop désagréable, sa sœur semblait l'apprécier après tout.


	2. Voix

**Coucou, mes excuses pour le délai. J'ai hésité un moment sur la direction dans laquelle j'allais entraîner cette fic et c'est bon, je suis plutôt décidée. Même s'il y aura pas mal de choses AU, je tiens à prévenir, particulièrement concernant la Voix de Toute Chose, vu que très peu est connu à ce sujet. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même mes idées et cette fic. Et je vous rassure, Ann ne sera pas dotée de pouvoir divins ou quoique ce soit du genre. C'est promis.**

 **Merci en tout cas de continuer à me lire, et à lire cette fic, de la mettre en favori et surtout de la commenter. Bonne lecture.**

anujen666 : **J'essayais un peu d'innover ;). Contente que tu aimes le concept en tout cas.**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Coucou, contente que tu aimes. Après là je commence la fic, avant la rencontre avec Sabo, donc aux alentours de leur sept ans. Elle est donc très jeune et ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Elle va progresser ne t'en fais pas. Bisous.**

Sakiruka : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que je serais à la hauteur de tes attentes. Oui, t'imagine un don comme celui d'Aisa, dans l'arc de Skypea, mais dans un royaume comme celui de Goa... Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

acetwolf94 **: Here we go, the new chapter. Hope you'll like it. Sorry for the wait.**

Installée sur la falaise, les jambes dans le vide, Ann était étendue sur le sol, les bras grand ouverts et les yeux fermés. Elle était seule, Ace était avec Sabo en train de ...

Ils ne l'avaient pas dit en partant, mais elle pouvait les sentir dans le Grey Terminal, leurs présences aisément reconnaissable, elle les connaissait par cœur et pouvait les trouver même au beau milieu d'une foule. Ils avaient fait des tests, avec son haki de l'observation. Elle avait toujours du mal pour prévoir les attaques, mais elle réussissait mieux à bloquer les émotions des gens, particulièrement la souffrance et la colère.

Cependant elle continuait à entendre beaucoup trop de choses.

Elle pouvait entendre les murmures des insectes, les cris des prédateurs de l'île, elle entendait le bruit des vagues, un tourbillon qui se formait un peu plus loin. Elle entendait des chants dans le vent. Des bruits de lames qui semblaient résonner.

Et c'était qu'aujourd'hui. Par moment elle entendait des combats lointains, la voix de son grand-père, des pleurs, ... Parfois elle se recroquevillait sur elle même, ses mains sur les oreilles, essayant vainement de bloquer tout les sons. Ça pouvait être pénible. Le pire c'était les voix qui hurlaient sans qu'elle arrive à discerner ce qu'ils disaient réellement, tout en ayant l'impression que c'était vraiment important.

Néanmoins, il y avait des fois où elle entendait un rire d'un homme qui semblait encore plus grand que nature. Il était un peu bizarre, mais bon, ce **Nahahaha** était aussi très réconfortant. Quoiqu'Ann ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Pas plus qu'elle ne savait pourquoi la voix de cette femme chantant une berceuse était aussi ... pourquoi cette berceuse créait une telle sensation de confort en elle. Ou pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de la chanter à Ace et Sabo. Surtout à son jumeau d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'elle entendait cette voix, elle se mettait toujours à pleurer. Elle avait toujours l'impression que c'était la voix de leur mère, de Portgas D. Rouge. Quoique la fillette aux cheveux blond-rose ne savait pas comment elle était au courant de ça. Garp n'en avait jamais parlé après tout. Il ne répondait jamais à leurs questions sur leurs parents. Où avait-elle pu entendre son nom ?

Ann se releva brusquement en se prenant la tête dans les mains, les sons se faisaient plus pressants. Il y avait des nouveaux combats. Des cris. De la souffrance. De la tristesse. C'était comme si une véritable tempête venait d'exploser autour d'elle.

Comme à chaque 'crise', comme Sabo avait choisi de les appeler, un nom qui avait plu à Ace et qui convenait assez à Ann. Donc comme à chaque crise, Ann chercha à se tourner vers Ace, elle espérait même voir le vieux, alias Gramps, alias Shitty Gramps, alias Shitty Bastard, lorsqu'il était trop violent envers Ace et elle. C'était pénible, et en situation normale, ses visites étaient bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Mais s'il était présent lors des crises, alors c'était muté. Sa présence était si forte, sa voix si puissante, qu'il permettait de mettre les autres bruits en sourdine. Lui permettant de réfléchir, de parler sans soucis, ou en tout cas sans trop de soucis.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas là, il était même très loin de Dawn Island, et elle était seule. Ann tenta de humer une des nombreuses chansons qu'elle avait entendu dû à son étrange pouvoir, ça aidait parfois. Mais pas cette fois. Les bruits étaient de plus en plus forts. C'était insupportable.

" _Viens."_

Ann leva les yeux, les mains toujours sur ses oreilles, cherchant qui avait bien pu lui parler. Mais elle était toute seule, il n'y avait personne, il n'y avait pas non plus d'animaux autour. Ça arrivait de temps en temps, qu'elle ait des discussions avec des animaux, une chose qui rendait Ace fou souvent. Fermant les yeux afin de localiser la personne, elle eut un sursaut de surprise en s'apercevant que ça venait d'en bas.

Son intuition fonctionnait peut-être à nouveau, ou alors elle savait tout simplement, ou alors elle avait perdu la tête. Mais elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait de l'océan. Son cœur battait plus rapidement, néanmoins il n'y avait aucune hésitation, aucun doute... Ann se releva, ses mains tombant de leurs positions protectrices sur ses oreilles. Elle recula un peu, avant de se mettre à courir jusqu'au bord de la falaise où elle plongea.

S'il y avait bien une chose que les deux jumeaux avaient toujours adoré faire, c'était nager, Ann ne comptait plus le nombre d'heures qu'ils avaient passé dans l'eau. Que ce soit en bas de la falaise, à nager, cherchant les poissons. Afin de les regarder ou parfois pour les manger. A ramasser des coquillages, cherchant des trésors dans le sable. Ils avaient aussi nagé dans les diverses rivières de l'île, faisant attention aux crocodiles bien sûr.

Ann était donc une bonne nageuse, elle savait aussi très bien plonger, elle arriva dans l'eau sans le moindre problème et avec très peu de bruit. Elle refit surface, elle hésita un instant à replonger, avant de finalement choisir de s'allonger, faisant la planche. Une fois installée, elle fit un des exercice que lui avait conseillé le Shitty Gramps, elle ferma les yeux et fit de son mieux pour rester calme et entrer dans une sorte de transe. Comme il lui disait de faire chaque jour pour son haki.

" _Tu m'entends finalement, mon enfant."_ C'était une voix forte, une voix de femme.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Ann, fronçant les sourcils. "Pourquoi m'appelez-vous comme ça ?"

" _Parce que tu es une enfant de l'Océan, donc mon enfant. Tu as ça dans le sang, tout comme Roger, ton père. Tu entends mieux que ton père cela dit, quoiqu'il t'a fallu du temps."_

 _"_ **Vas-tu cesser de râler enfin ? Elle nous entends, c'est le principal."** commenta une voix masculine, très puissante mais en même temps légère. C'était étrange. " **N'écoute pas cette vieille râleuse. Je suis le Ciel."**

"Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Histoire que tu le saches dès le début, ces deux là se disputent comme un vieux couple. Ils le font tout le temps. Autant t'habituer." intervint une nouvelle voix, masculine en plus.

" ** _Doucement, vous allez trop vite pour elle. Elle est jeune. Il faut être patient. Lui expliquer calmement la situation._** " interrompit une autre voix masculine.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Que se passe-t'il ?" demanda interdite Ann.

" _ **Nous sommes les éléments. L'océan, le ciel, le vent, le passé... Je suis le passé. Tu as le don d'entendre la voix de toutes les choses qui existent dans ce monde. Un don bien plus puissant que celui de ton père. Gol D. Roger ne pouvait pas nous entendre clairement, en tout cas pas à chaque fois. Il entendait un peu, alors que tu peux entendre le tout. Tu en as la possibilité. Si tu apprends à écouter."**_ expliqua le passé de sa voix grave.

"Comment puis-je bloquer ce pouvoir ? Je ne veux pas tout entendre. Je veux être normale, connaître le silence." s'exclama Ann, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux marrons.

" _C'est impossible. Ce don est en toi, néanmoins nous pourrons t'apprendre diverses techniques pour que tu ne sois plus submergée par les sons de nos voix, les nôtres comme celles qui te parviennent de loin."_ expliqua la voix de l'océan.

"Nous t'apprendrons. Mais pour cela, tu dois rester à l'écoute, peu à peu les crises, ne seront plus aussi fortes. Tu pourras contrôler mieux les choses." affirma le vent. "Mais ça ne sera pas facile, tu as notre faveur, à nous tous."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, j'ai votre faveur ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Ace ? Ou n'importe qui d'autre ?" protesta Ann.

 **"Tu es une D. Tu es trop jeune pour savoir exactement ce que cela veut dire."** commenta le ciel.

" _ **Certaines choses doivent être apprises, cherchées, au lieu d'avoir l'information donnée sur un plateau. La quête est parfois plus importante que l'information elle-même."**_ dit le passé. " _ **Néanmoins les D, ont un rôle à jouer dans le monde. Tu es encore plus spéciale, ton frère et toi, parce que vous êtes des D, cela des deux côtés. Roger était un D, tout comme votre mère Rouge. Il n'y a que certains clans qui ont le pouvoir d'entendre la Voix de Toute Chose, celui de Roger en faisait partie, quoiqu'il avait plus une affinité vers l'océan. Tandis que Rouge était plus familière avec le ciel.**_

 _ **Ton frère et toi, vous êtes une sorte de pont entre nous tous. Cela veut dire que tu peux nous entendre, que tu peux nous parler aussi.**_ _ **C'est un lourd poids à porter, je le sais, je l'ai vu. Néanmoins je pense que tu as les épaules pour le faire, bien plus que ton frère.**_

 _ **Sans compter que maintenant tu pourras nous entendre plus aisément, nous serons plus clairs. Tu auras moins l'impression que nous hurlons dans tes oreilles à chaque fois que nous essayons de te dire quelque chose."**_

* * *

Blottie contre son jumeau, installée devant un feu de camp, Ann était face à Sabo. Le blond avait réussi à se faire une place dans leurs vies, dans leurs cœurs même, et pour Ace, ça n'avait pas été aisé. Son jumeau n'était pas quelqu'un de facile au quotidien, en tout cas pas tant qu'on passait pas au dessus de ses murs. Elle était la seule exception. Deux côtés d'une même pièce.

Ace et Ann.

Noirs et blonds-rose.

Argent et marron.

Cependant ils étaient aussi tout les deux obstinés, ils avaient aussi mauvais caractère quand ils étaient poussés. Quoiqu'Ann pouvait se calmer plus rapidement qu'Ace, enfin ça dépendait du sujet.

Bien qu'heureuse d'être avec Ace et Sabo, Ann ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'étrange conversation qu'elle avait eu avec les éléments dix jours auparavant. Non que ce soit une surprise, elle y pensait souvent, surtout la partie où ils disaient qu'elle était plus capable qu'Ace. Cela n'avait pas de sens pour elle, certes ils avaient sept ans, quoiqu'ils approchaient des huit, mais pour Ann, Ace était son protecteur. Comment pouvait-elle être plus forte que lui ?

"Ann, ça va ?" demanda Sabo, la sortant de ses pensées, la forçant aussi à se reconcentrer sur les deux garçons avec elle. Son frère et leur ami. Le blond était différent d'eux, quoiqu'il y avait des similarités.

Il y avait en lui, la même rage qui apparaissait en eux parfois, la colère envers le reste du monde. La peur qu'on découvre la vérité sur lui. Les paroles blessantes qu'on lui avait lancé...

 _Es-tu idiot ?_  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à nous déshonorer ainsi ?_  
 _Comment as-tu osé le frapper ?_  
 _Tu aurais du lui obéir._  
 _Apprends plus vite._  
 _Tu ne sais rien faire._  
 _Tu es une honte._

Ann pouvait entendre ces paroles, elle était certaine que les gens qui lui avaient dit cela, étaient de sa famille. Elle craignait surtout qu'ils essaient de refaire du mal à leur ami. Ann avait ses défauts, comme tout le monde, et ce qu'elle savait très bien, c'était qu'elle pouvait être extrêmement possessive. Et elle était protectrice de ce qui était à elle.

Son frère était bien sûr en tête de liste.

Les bandits étaient aussi présents, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle et Ace s'en étaient pris à certains groupe de bandits, qui avaient fait du mal aux quelques bandits qu'ils appréciaient. Au moins un peu. Tel que Dadan, la vieille peau les aidait souvent, ou Magra ou encore Dogra.

Et Sabo était aussi sur cette liste. Il était leur ami, donc il était à eux, et personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal. Pas sérieusement en tout cas. Alors le fait qu'elle pouvait comme voir les chaînes qui l'entouraient, ou encore les larmes qui avaient laissé des traces sur ses joues... Oui c'était dérangeant.

"Ann." appela patiemment Ace, comme il le faisait toujours avec elle.

Son jumeau avait un tempérament tel un brasier, un véritable incendie vivant, mais il n'était qu'une petite flammèche la concernant. Il réchauffait un peu, rien d'autre.

"Oui, ça va. Il faut rajouter une bûche, le feu en a besoin." elle répondit d'un ton distrait, comme à son habitude.

Elle ne le faisait vraiment pas exprès, c'était juste difficile pour elle de se concentrer entièrement sur le présent, sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Heureusement ils le comprenaient très bien, et puis ils avaient l'habitude.

"Reconnais que c'est plutôt pratique." sourit Sabo, enthousiaste comme chaque fois. Il avait une telle soif de connaissance, cela amusait toujours un peu Ann.

"Oui, ça a ses avantages." finit par acquiescer Ann.

"Si on allait nager demain, plutôt que d'aller battre des imbéciles au Grey Terminal ?" proposa Ace.

Ann avait eu une crise le jour même, ayant entendu trop de voix en même temps, Ace cherchait à la protéger comme toujours. Voulant l'éloigner un peu du monde, sachant qu'elle aurait une migraine.

* * *

Les trois enfants n'avaient pas perdu de temps à plonger le lendemain, nageant, bien sûr avec les deux garçons qui avaient fait une compétition, de qui coulerait l'autre le plus. Ann riant à côté d'eux.

 _"Vous devriez aller plus au Sud de l'île, il y a là-bas quelque chose qui sera intéressant."_ commenta la voix de l'Océan.

 **"Oui. Cela provoquera une sacré tempête, ce sera intéressant.** **"** s'exclama le Ciel en riant.

Intriguée et curieuse, Ann hésita un instant avant de se mettre à nager dans la direction du Sud de l'île. Vers un village dont le vieux leur avait interdit de s'approcher, ce qui honnêtement la rendait encore plus curieuse.

"Le dernier au village est de la pâtée pour tigre." lança Ann par dessus son épaule en nageant de plus belle, rapidement poursuivie par Ace et Sabo.

"Vous êtes qui ? Vous êtes des sirènes ? Vous avez des queues de poisson ? Est-ce que vous pouvez faire caca ?" demanda la voix excitée d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noir et aux yeux sombres, dès qu'ils s'approchèrent de la plage à la nage.


End file.
